


Day 1: Confidence

by unsp00kable



Series: Unsp00kable’s Chubby Yuuri Week Contributions [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cannon compliant, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Chubby Yuuri Appreciation Week 2019, M/M, NSFW Art, Porn With Plot, Reverse Cowgirl, Rimming, Self Confidence, Self-Acceptance, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, thick thighs save lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: Never in Yuuri’s wildest dreams would he ever had thought he’d get to watch the look on his husband’s, the Victor Nikiforov, face as he peeled his clothes off of him like a peach. Never would he have thought he’d let another person put their face this close much less-—I’m just a wee bi writing about love please read my fics despite sucky summaries lol





	Day 1: Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> despite how hype I’ve been about Chubby Yuuri Week I started to feel weird about my fics like they aren’t *cool* enough to be featured amongst all these other amazing CYW fics. 
> 
> So here’s to me trying not to take myself so seriously and having fun. Hope y’all feel the same- enjoy!

Yuuri gasped, arching his back as Victor drug his nails down his rib cage, ending at the waist of his joggers. 

He could feel his husband smirk proudly from where he was littering love bites all over his midsection. Victor, GQ magazine’s voted “Sexiest Man Alive” prides himself at being able to pull those noises from his partner. 

Yuuri on the other hand felt like a live wire just about twitching with each pass of the Russian’s tongue. He couldn’t help but to start thinking of how far he’d come from when he used to push Victor away when he’d get too close to his tummy. 

Even when his body was trim during skating season Yuuri used to shy away when Victor got like  _ this.  _

_ “Oh Victor,”  _ his hands flew to bury themselves in hair the color of starlight. Victor had started toying with his waist band, kisses getting lower and  _ lower.  _

Besides showering or swimming together Yuuri used to not let Victor see any part of his body with the lights on during the off season. 

Victor pulled Yuuri’s pants down even further, mouth drooling at the sight of his lover’s girth right where it throbbed under the slight lift of his belly. He lathed his tongue over it, chill running down his back at the natural taste and smell of his Yuuri. 

It used to freak Japan’s Ace out at the thought of wearing his skin tight work out gear in front of anyone at the beginning of every season. He would be on edge at every training session he had as he slowly got back into skating shape. 

You’d think after nearly a lifetime of Victor surprising him Yuuri would get used to it, but he hasn’t and he probably never will. The smaller man yelped as his partner grabbed him by his love handles, flipping him onto his stomach. 

His confidence used to be so low in every aspect of his life, not just his body image...

Victor hovered over Yuuri’s back on all fours, stretching to meet his lips in a sloppy kiss that was all tongue. 

...but now,  _ now… _

Yuuri pushed forward, taking control of the kiss, nipping at Victor’s bottom lip. Victor groaned at his beautiful Katsudon, massaging his curves. 

Although Victor hadn’t known Yuuri too well before, he too had noticed the change in Yuuri. He felt lucky to have witnessed his journey of finding much more than just his Eros. 

“Victor  _ please _ ?” Yuuri whined rubbing his bottom across Victor’s bulge. 

Victor loves how Yuuri isn’t afraid to ask for what he wants, whether it be a change in his program or bedroom related; he always listens to Yuuri, hears him through. 

“ _ Blyad  _ okay, okay,” he laid one last smooch on Yuuri’s sweet mouth. 

He slowly sat back on his knees with his bottom resting on Yuuri’s calves between his thighs, tapping on Yuuri’s hips for him to raise them off the bed, face down. Victor rubbed his hands up and down Yuuri’s back, admiring the miles and miles of baby soft skin before hooking his fingers under Yuuri’s waistband. 

Never in Yuuri’s wildest dreams would he ever had thought he’d get to watch the look on his husband’s, _the Victor Nikiforov, _face as he peeled his clothes off of him like a peach. Never would he have thought he’d let another person put their face this _close _much less-

“ _ Aaaa~ Vityaaa~” _

Yuuri’s voice bounced off their bedroom walls as Victor got straight to the point, licking a fat stripe from behind Yuuri’s pink sac to the cleft of his ass. 

_ No, not ever this _ , Yuuri smiled to himself, relaxing and giving himself up to Victor’s whims. He feels spoiled with how well his husband works his body, skilled tongue taking Yuuri on an orgasmic roller coaster ride. 

He unabashedly lost himself to it, riding his plump cheeks against Victor’s face. Victor let him, in fact, he encouraged his eager baby, adjusting positions to where Victor was flat on his back, Yuuri on top of his face reverse cowgirl. 

Yuuri came, clenching his thick thighs, not caring at all if they jiggled as they shook from the force of it. 

He rose up on his knees, feeling his confidence simply radiating as he leant forward, knowing he was about to deep throat Victor to heaven and back. 

**Author's Note:**

> lets be friends! Find me on find me on [ twitter! ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
and check out my other works! 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me writing 🥺
> 
> Tell me your favorite part hehehe


End file.
